List of recurring characters
The following is a list of characters who have appeared in more than one Hardy Boys book. All characters are listed in alphabetical order, by last name if applicable. If you you notice any characters missing from this list please add them. Contents: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A *Al-RousasaThe Hardy Boys Casefiles #1 Dead on Target and #80 Dead of Night *Adelia Applegate *Hurd Applegate B *Dr. Bates *Andrea Bender *Vanessa Bender *Larry BiesterThe Hardy Boys Casefiles #22 Double Exposure and #37 Danger Zone *Bob (The Assassin)The Hardy Boys Casefiles #77 Survival Run and #100 True Thriller *Thad Brubaker aka BorisThe Hardy Boys Casefiles #78 The Pacific Conspiracy and #80 Dead of Night (mentioned) C *Brenda CarltonNancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMysteries #23 Dead on Arrival and #26 A Question of Guilt *CharityThe Hardy Boys Casefiles #6 The Crowning Terror and #29 Thick as Thieves *Phil CohenThe Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure and #2 The House on the Cliff (both 1927) *Ezra ColligThe Hardy Boys #1 - The Tower Treasure (1955) *Brian ConradThe Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #1 Extreme Danger and #2 Running on Fumes *Belinda Conrad *Mrs. ConradThe Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #5 Rocky Road and #10 Blown Away D *Carson Drew *Nancy DrewNancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Slueths! Volume One and Two E F *Billy Flynner *Dr. FoxNancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #2 A Crime for Christmas and #6 The Paris Connection *Fiona FoxNancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #2 A Crime for Christmas and #6 The Paris Connection *Adam FranklinThe Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #3 Boardwalk Bust and #5 Rocky Road *George Fayne G *Missy Gates *Tre' GelbmanThe Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers and #11 Abracadeath *Jerry GilroyThe Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure and #2 The House on the Cliff (both 1927) *Gray ManThe Hardy Boys Casefiles #1 Dead on Target and #2 Evil, Inc. H *Jamal Hawkins *Fenton HardyThe Hardy Boys #1 ''The Tower Treasure and #2 The House on the Cliff (both 1927) *Frank HardyThe Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure and #2 The House on the Cliff (both 1927) *Gertrude HardyThe Hardy Boys #1 The Missing Chums and Hunting for Hidden Gold (1929) *Joe HardyThe Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure and #2 The House on the Cliff (both 1927) *Laura HardyThe Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure and #2 The House on the Cliff (both 1927) *Biff HooperThe Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure and #2 The House on the Cliff (both 1927) *Perry Housman The Hardy Boys Casefiles #93 Mission: Mayhem and #94 A Taste for Terror (both 1994) I J K *KijaniNancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour and The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #29 X-plosion L M *Bess Marvin *Chet MortonThe Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure and #2 The House on the Cliff (both 1927) *Iola MortonThe Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure and #2 The House on the Cliff (both 1927) *Mr. Morton *Mrs. Morton N *Ned Nickerson *Poppa NoirThe Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers and #10 A Hardy Day's Night *Nicolina NoirThe Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers and #15 Live Free, Die Hardy! *Shira NoirThe Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers and #10 Live Free, Die Hardy! O P *Nigel PenhurstThe Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #6 Hyde and Shriek and #7 The Opposite Numbers *Vijay PatelThe Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #5 Rocky Road and #7 Operation Survival *Samuel PetersonThe Hardy Boys Casefiles #5 Edge of Destruction and #21 Street Spies *PlaybackThe Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #1 Extreme Danger and #2 Running on Fumes *Mr. Prito *Mrs. Prito *Tony PritoThe Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure and #2 The House on the Cliff (both 1927) Q *Q.T.The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #3 Boardwalk Bust and #5 Rocky Road R *Ethel RadleyThe Hardy Boys #47 The Mystery of the Spiral Bridge and #69 The Four-headed Dragon *Sam Radley *Lindsay Rains aka Lindsay RiderThe Hardy Boys Graphic Novels #13 The Deadlist Stunt and #16 Shhhhhhh! *Con Riley *Perry Robinson S *Callie ShawThe Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure and #2 The House on the Cliff (both 1927) *SherlockThe Hardy Boys #49 The Bombay Boomerang and #50 The Danger on Vampire Trail *Oscar Smuff *Harry StoneThe Hardy Boys #79 Sky Sabotage and #86 The Skyfire Puzzle *Jay Stone *Tom SwiftHardy Boys and Tom Swift Ultra Thriller #1 Time Bomb and #2 The Alien Factor T Terry U V W *Phillip WalkerThe Hardy Boys Casefiles #1 Dead on Target and #4 The Lazarus Plot *Jack Wayne *Liz WeblingThe Hardy Boys Casefiles #8 See No Evil and #16 Line of Fire X Y Z References __WIKIA_BANNER__ * Recurring characters